In Good Hands
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: In the aftermath of an accident, Niles needs Daphne's help. Dealing with a sick ane is not an easy task - dealing with newfound feelings however is even less simple. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: My own problems with my arm made me remember one of my favorite x-files stories (of the very same name as this one). And I thought the general idea of the story fit really well with N/D. I'd like to thank anyone who reads my stuff – and particularly the people who take the time to review. I hope you all enjoy this story. (I apologize for the shortness of the prologue.)

* * *

**Prologue**

It could have been so beautiful, Niles thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He saw it plainly before his eyes. If he reached out, yes, he could touch it. Well, he could almost touch it. The picture seemed to move – and it kept moving away from him. Suddenly he felt dizzy and he tried to open his eyes. As his eyes finally complied, he stared into darkness. Gone was the beauty; even the idea of beauty was lost to him.

'Hello?' He whispered and no one answered.

"He's going to be alright? Oh, I feel so guilty!" Wasn't that the voice of an angel? Of _his_ angel? He heard the voice loud and clear, but he didn't see anything. Or anyone. He could have sworn it was Daphne. He would have recognized her voice in between a billion others.

"He's going to be fine. Is there anyone we should call?" A strange voice answered and Niles felt a stab of jealousy. Was this a nightmare? Did he once again have to suffer watching Daphne date someone who was so far beneath what she deserved?

"His brother and his father. They have no idea what has happened!" Niles wanted to ask them why anyone needed to be called. He was fine; didn't they just say so? No matter how hard he tried, his words weren't heard. Restlessness took hold of him, but he didn't feel like he could move at all. As he tried, a shooting pain went through his right arm. He tried the other side, but the pain only intensified. This had to be a dream. It had to be. Everything had been so beautiful. And Daphne… Daphne had been so beautiful, too. She always was. His thoughts mixed together like a bad cocktail and he struggled with consciousness again.

"Don't cry, Ms Moon. He's going to wake up soon."

"But-but-his hands!"

'What about my hands?' Niles asked into the darkness surrounding him. Still no one answered and he hated being ignored. His anger seemed to make him stronger and he saw little dots of light that connected like a puzzle. There was Daphne. There was a man dressed like a doctor. And there were his hands. As soon as Niles laid his eyes on his hands – one in a cast, one bandaged – he knew he was not fine. He wouldn't be fine for a while.

"Dr. Crane!" Niles registered Daphne's pleading voice, but he couldn't even hold on for her. He desperately tried to reach the picture of beauty, the one he had reached for all day. But it was too far away. The darkness caught up with him and it swallowed him whole.

_tbc_


	2. Adjustions

**Chapter I: Adjustions**

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews!

Niles lost consciousness three more times before he was able to say his first words. In the meantime both Martin and Frasier had arrived. While Daphne looked disheveled, Niles thought the rest of his family had a rather annoyed air about them.

"Dr. Crane? Are you awake? Oh, Dr. Crane!" Daphne's face was blotched and her nose as red as a firecracker. Still he had to sigh inadvertently, because she was a sight for his sore eyes.

"So, Niles you're gonna stay with us a while now?" Niles carefully turned his head to look at his father. He didn't seem to be worried or sad at all. Something strange must have happened.

"Just don't look at your hands again," Frasier warned and of course Niles' eyes immediately went to his extremities. This time however, he managed to look at them. As soon as he did, pain went through them. Dimly he remembered this sight; his left hand in a cast that went to his elbow and his right hand in shiny white bandage. Both throbbed painfully. What worried him more at the moment was his profound loss of memory. There was no doubt in his mind that sometimes must have happened; otherwise he wouldn't be lying injured in a hospital bed.

"What-what happened?" His simple question caused Daphne to cry harder and Niles felt guilty. No matter how much pain he felt, he never wanted to cause her any feelings of discomfort.

"The doctor said nothing was wrong with your head."

"I don't remember." Niles answered simply.

"Daphne, do you want to tell him what happened?" Niles' heart beat faster; surely she wasn't to blame for this. She looked at him and opened her mouth, but a moment later she was crying again. Frasier rolled his eyes in annoyance and started telling the story in his words:

"Do you remember wanting to dust off your books today, Niles?" He didn't exactly remember, but he couldn't deny that the words sounded familiar. He looked at his brother expectantly, urging him to go on.

"Well, you did," Frasier quickly glanced at Daphne, "Someone here had the glorious idea to surprise you. Let's just say you were quite caught off guard." The picture of beauty finally made sense; the puzzle in Niles' head was almost complete again. A memory returned and replayed itself like an awkward home movie. He had put on his favorite arrangement of Mozart's "The Marriage of Figaro" and then he had started on dusting off his book shelves. He had never been comfortable with letting anyone else touch his precious books. The sun had reflected the light just right on the dusty books so he'd felt confident to catch all of it. Naturally, he had worn a face mask to protect his lungs and then – well, and _then_…

"Daphne." Niles spluttered out as if it were his first word ever.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I never meant to-" her words drowned in her tears. Reluctantly, Martin took Daphne into his arms and tried to comfort her.

"What-what happened?" Niles remembered the sun and Daphne's smile, which seemed to compete with it. Then there was darkness. A whole lot of it. And something didn't quite add up.

"To sum it up: you fell." Frasier explained as Daphne sobbed loudly.

"I…fell… " Niles wondered and stared at his hands. It was just his luck that he would hurt both his hands. Suddenly something occurred to him and he turned to his brother, almost frantically.

"Did I hurt –? Is anything else hurt?"

"Your pride, I presume."

"You were really lucky, Niles." Martin said and it almost sounded as if his father were proud of him. Not that Niles trusted his ears or his emotions at the moment. They must have given him some strong painkillers.

"But my hands…" He got out. How was he supposed to do anything with two injured hands?

"We were thinking you could stay with us for a while." Martin said and Frasier nodded. The prospect of staying with them wasn't really appealing – except that he would get to spend time with Daphne. They'd be under the same roof. He'd see her every day, day and night. His thoughts became hazy; his brain wasn't able to process such fantasies at the moment.

"I-ok." He replied, because his family was beginning to look at him funnily. He didn't want them to think he was going to pass out again. However, Niles did feel rather dizzy. And so very, very tired.

"Unless you'd rather stay at your own place…" Frasier began and only trailed off when he saw their father's angry glare.

"I was going to say we'd hire the best nurse for him!" He added and sounded like a little boy.

"I-ok." Niles said again. He wasn't sure what he even meant. His head was still trying to piece together the puzzle and remember. There were still some parts missing and it drove him crazy.

"Look at him! You can't send him home!" Martin yelled. Daphne sobbed and just observed the scene in front of her. She seemed to think she didn't have a say in this. Even from his place in the bed he could see the guilt that was tearing at her. How badly he wanted to tell her that it hadn't been her fault. He was prone to injuries; didn't she know that?

"I know, I know. But dad, even when he's with us, someone has to take care of him all day. All day! He can't do anything by himself."

"I'm- I'll take care of him. I won't neglect me work with Mr. Crane. I can take care of Dr. Crane as well." It was the moment when Niles thought he was going to pass out again. This couldn't be anything but a dream. Daphne was going to take care of him! He almost smiled, but his face seemed frozen in place.

"We can't ask you to do that." Martin told her.

"It's the least I can do. After all, this is all me fault." Tears were threatening to fall again, but Frasier held up his hand as if that could stop them.

"It was an accident, Daphne," He told her and turned to Niles, "my brother usually wears protective gear."

"Just once." Niles' protest sounded feeble, because a huge wave of exhaustion swept over him and threatened to drown him.

"Anyway, it was an accident, Daphne. According to the doctor, his right hand should heal quickly." Everyone looked at the mentioned hand. Niles felt even dizzier upon doing so.

"What- what hand?" Words jumbled together and most of them no longer found the way out of Niles' mouth. This was even worse than breaking his leg as a kid. At least back then he had been able to talk.

"Your right hand, Niles," Frasier explained slowly, "it's only a sprain. Six weeks and you're as good as new. Well, your hand will be. Your left arm is broken. That'll take longer, I'm afraid." The realization settled over Niles like a dark cloak, like a heavy weight. He nodded carefully, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would just start crying. His eyes found Daphne's and there was still guilt shimmering in them. But there was also something new in them: determination. She would give him the best care possible, just to make it up to him. 'I can't wait', he thought before he fell asleep. His family exchanged curious looks:

"Why is he smiling?" Martin asked. Frasier just shrugged. Although he could almost guess why.

**TBC**


	3. Problems

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. Somehow life is a bitch lately. I seriously hope to update this (and my other story!) in a timely manner from now on. And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

They took him out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Niles almost bathed in the attention they were giving him. Especially Daphne. Her hands were constantly on him; his shoulders, his arms, his back and once on his head. Every spot she touched seemed to tingle afterwards. By the time they arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers, his whole body was tingling.

"Welcome… well, home I guess." Frasier said as he dropped Niles' suitcase. He and his father had picked up some of Niles' things.

"Dr. Crane, do you need anything? Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Maybe a cup of tea?" Niles stared at her with puppy eyes and Frasier just huffed. Daphne quickly disappeared into the kitchen which gave the Crane men a moment to talk.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to send you home and hire you an old Russian maid!" Frasier hissed quietly.

"I didn't do anything." Niles replied. After all, he was injured. There was no harm in letting someone else take care of him.

"Oh no, of course you didn't!"

"Fras, leave your brother alone," Martin said with a sigh, "We need to figure out how to do this. Where's Niles going to sleep? I'd give up my room, but…"

"I'm not going to sleep on the couch for weeks!" Frasier was enraged.

"Your brother is hurt, he needs to sleep in a bed."

"But not in mine!"

"It's fine," Niles began, but his father and brother ignored him.

"It's not my fault he fell from a ladder!"

"He is your brother!" Martin yelled.

"I want to go home." Niles finished quietly.

"I have to go to work, I have to be there for people. In order to do that I need to sleep comfortably."

"I said I want to go home!" Niles said louder this time. His family immediately turned to him, but didn't say a word. Daphne reappeared with a cup of tea that she hesitantly handed to Niles.

"Niles, you can't-"

"I mean, Niles, of course we'll figure something out-" Niles held up his hand, cutting off both his father and his brother. He was sick of this. The pain in his extremities was bad and he couldn't deal with their bantering. There was a pang of pain that stemmed from disappointment. Frasier didn't want him there and in the end, Niles thought, his father probably didn't want him there either. Not to mention that he wanted to sleep in his own bed.

"You can't be by yourself, Niles. Be realistic."

"I can hire help," Niles replied, knowing that he didn't want a stranger in his home, "and it's not like you care, Frasier."

"Of course I care, Niles. I'm wounded by your words!" Daphne saw another fight coming and intervened.

"Dr. Crane, if I may say something. I can move in with Dr. Crane until he is better." Niles' eyes grew wide, while Frasier made a strangled noise. Niles and Daphne together… alone…

"Are you out of your mind? You have a job here!"

"And I'd still be able to do it. Or you know, Mr. Crane could come live with Dr. Crane so you have your precious apartment all to yourself." Frasier's mouth stood open, but for once no words tumbled out. He was too shocked by this simple suggestion.

"I don't wanna go live at the Montana." Martin complained and sounded like a little child. Niles' heart was racing way too fast to say anything. Living with Daphne was a dream. His dream. Maybe he was so pumped with painkillers that this was nothing more than a vision. He didn't want to ruin it with words.

"Daphne is _not_ going to go live with Niles!"

"Do you think I can't take care of the Montana?" Daphne asked defensively. Frasier turned to her. It seemed as if he had forgotten her presence momentarily.

"That is not…not what I meant." Of course Frasier had his reasons, but he couldn't very well tell Daphne. She just started at him in disbelief. She didn't believe him – and why would she? He felt himself losing and he hated the feeling. It seemed like there was nothing he could do. Niles and Daphne would be alone together day and night. Night and day.

"Dad, you really should go with Daphne and Niles. You know, to help." Frasier emphasized the last word and looked at his father with pleading eyes. His father was his last chance. Daphne and Niles couldn't be alone together. Especially with Niles on pain medication!

"Thank you, Dr. Crane, but Dr. Crane and I will be fine. Won't we, Dr. Crane?" Niles nodded like a small child.

"But-" Frasier started to complain when Daphne cut him off.

"Not buts, Dr. Crane. I'll pack some things and then Dr. Crane and I will be off. We know when we're not welcome." She stormed off.

"Dad, you have to go with them!" Frasier said when Daphne was gone.

"But I don't want to."

"No one asked me what I want." They both turned to Niles, who had kept surprisingly quiet – and calm – during the whole thing.

"Oh come on, Niles. This is your dream come true. Now dad, what do you say?"

"I say no."

"Dad!"

"No!"

Niles sighed; he couldn't wait to finally get out of this mad house. He couldn't deny that the thought of living with Daphne got his heart beating fast. But there was a twist he hadn't considered before: he was more or less an invalid. This could very well turn into a nightmare. Daphne would see him at his most vulnerable. How could she him as a man after that? How could she take him seriously? But there was nothing he could say. No one was listening to him anyway.

"I'm ready," Daphne announced as she returned to the living room. She was carrying a big suitcase that made Frasier swallow hard; just long did she plan to stay away?

"Let's go, Dr. Crane." Whenever she addressed Niles, her voice took on a soft quality. Niles was thankful for that. There was panic in Frasier's eyes and he tried to come up with a plan to make them stay or to have his father leave with them.

"I'll be back for your exercises tomorrow, old man." Daphne warned Martin and pointed her finger at him. The older Crane man almost looked scared.

"You must be so happy to go home. You brother can be such a nuisance! I love him, of course, and your father, too, but – well, you know." Daphne told him once they had left the apartment.

"I'm looking forward to my own bed." Niles answered simply. Exhaustion settled over him like a heavy cloak.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me staying. It's just… all of this is me fault and-"

"It's not, Daphne. This is not your fault." It was, but he hated to see her sad. She smiled sadly at him, looking right through the lie. She appreciated it.

"I will give you the best care possible. You'll be a new man!"

Somehow Niles couldn't help but believe her.

_TBC_


	4. A Clueless Heart

"Don't worry, Daphne. I have a maid." Niles assured her when they entered his apartment. At the moment it looked spotless, but it was much bigger than Frasier's apartment. He could tell that she had expected to do the same work here as she had at his brother's. However, Daphne hadn't come with him to keep the place clean. She was solely here for him. Suddenly something occurred to him that had to be mentioned right away:

"And of course I'll… pay you."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, don't. This was me fault and anyway-"

"No, Daphne. You'll be paid, no arguments."

"But you shouldn't pay, Dr. Crane."

"I won't," he told her and grinned, "Frasier will pay you." The uncertain look remained a moment longer on Daphne's face, but eventually she seemed to make peace with it. A small smile around her lips proved as much. This was off to a great start.

A couple of hours later, Niles felt something he had never felt before when in the presence of Daphne: annoyance. She couldn't sit still and she kept blabbering about things. Niles could hardy follow her jumpy thoughts, because she had already fed him his painkillers. The whole eating process had been more than just a little bit awkward. She had cooked him mashed potatoes with some kind of meat. Niles hadn't recognized it and he had been too scared to ask her about it. Needless to say, it had tasted like burnt cardboard. He had complimented the food and the shy smile he'd gotten in response had almost been worth it. But just almost. Her feeding him like an infant was doing nothing for him. Hours later, he still felt the embarrassment of it all while Daphne seemed completely unfazed.

"Are you tired, Dr. Crane? Do you want to take a nap?" He was tired and so he nodded. Daphne smiled at him and helped him upstairs. The closer they came to his bedroom, the weirder Niles felt. Surely he could do this alone. He didn't want Daphne in his bedroom. At least not while she played healthcare worker. So he stopped in front of the closed door.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked worried.

"I can do this alone."

"Dr. Crane, don't be ridiculous. Do you know how many accidents happen in the bedroom?" Niles blushed. His thoughts were going into a direction that was far from safe. He had to get his mind out of the gutter and quickly.

"Uhmmm. Yeah, but, umhhhhh." Before Niles managed to get out a real sentence, Daphne opened the door and pushed him inside. The bedroom was dark and Niles noticed Daphne searching for the light switch on the wall. He didn't want to tell her where it was. He thought that if she didn't find it, she would just leave.

"There it is!" Daphne exclaimed and Niles' heart beat faster and faster. The room lit up in soft colors, but neither of them moved.

"Please, Daphne, I can do this alone." Niles pleaded. All of this had been a stupid idea. He should have insisted on staying with Frasier and their father. Or he should have asked for another healthcare worker. One he wasn't in love with.

"You don't always have to do everything alone, Dr. Crane." Daphne told him gently. He was so moved by her words and her soft voice that he didn't notice her fingers on his shirt right away. Only when the first button came undone and her fingers briefly touched his skin did he feel it. His breath stopped once, twice. Daphne chuckled and he took in too much air. Breathing normally with her so close seemed impossible.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Niles tried to control his shaky voice. Her fingers opened button after button. Sometimes she would brush against his chest. He couldn't allow himself to dream she might be doing it on purpose.

"I don't." She told him and then she just stopped. Niles had to look up at her. Her eyes were a flickering light. They made his heart beat against her fingers. If she noticed, she didn't mention it. She was way too quiet all of a sudden and the room was too small for the both of them. There wasn't enough air to breathe and Niles' mouth went dry.

"You don't what?" The words seemed to stick to his tongue, but somehow he managed to get them out anyway.

"I don't feel obliged to do this. To help you," she gently stroked his chest. Niles looked down at the spot where her hand touched his skin, because he couldn't fathom the fact that this was indeed happening. Immediately, her hand stopped moving, but she didn't take it away. He felt warmer than he had felt in a long time. Her skin was so very soft and her touch almost made him fall asleep. He wanted to pause this moment and relish it for a long, long time.

"I _want_ to help you, Dr. Crane. I know you're not used to someone taking care of you," she blushed, because they both knew she was referring to Maris, "I mean-I mean, you're a psychiatrist; it's your job to make others feel better. This time it's you who needs help. And of course since I caused this-"

"You didn't cause this." Niles reminded her even though it was a lie. He wouldn't have fallen had she not surprised him. What she didn't know was that she had made him fall long before today.

"I did, Dr. Crane," she resumed her work with the buttons. She was almost done. Niles knew what that meant and the thought made him queasy. "I'm glad you don't hold me responsible, I really do. You're a wonderful man." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Niles thought his whole face went on flames. Daphne didn't notice. She had finally opened the last button and gently slipped the open shirt off his upper body. She was careful with his hands and he decided to close his eyes – just in case. He realized how good she was at her job.

"I'm afraid that was the easy part." She smiled apologetically at him before she presented him with his pyjamas.

"I trust you completely." Niles told her and he couldn't help but breathe in her beautiful smell as her hair brushed against his face. Her breathing was unsteady, because she was trying her best not to cause him any pain.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked him once she was done. Her face was so close that they seemed to be sharing the same air. He could have kissed her without having to move forward. At the moment he wasn't even aware he had arms. There was pain however; the pain that came from knowing that she was completely clueless as to what she could do to him. So the smile he granted her was a sad one.

"No, Daphne. You didn't hurt me."

"Well, then it's time to get you out of your pants!"

_TBC_


	5. Lost in Your Eyes

There was no way for Niles to stop her as she started fumbling with his pants. He thought about using his hands, but of course they were useless. Despite being without a shirt, Niles felt heated. Sweat formed on his back and rolled down in small, distracting drops. In many other ways he felt like a man in the desert. His tongue was dry and he longed for cold, cold water. He didn't tell Daphne any of this, of his distress. Something stuck on his zipper and she sighed. Niles closed his eyes in pain – and winced. Immediately Daphne stopped and looked at him.

"Dr. Crane, what's the matter?"

It was the perfect opportunity to tell her – tell her what exactly? That he loved her and wanted to do all of this with her once his hands were healed? That he was uncomfortable? That he wanted her to leave? All of these things rang true. Yet he knew he couldn't voice any of it.

"No-nothing." He stammered with difficulty. It was then that he became aware of her hands on his thighs. He couldn't fathom how she was able to do this. Touch him like that without being moved by the sensation. Sadness found him suddenly and overwhelmed him with a staggering force. His breath caught and tears sprang to his eyes.

"You're scaring me," Daphne almost whispered, "What do you need?"

"I-I need more…painkillers." Maybe they could make him forget this awkwardness that crawled over his skin. Immediately Daphne was gone. Forgotten were his pants. Where her hands had been, the warmth lingered a moment longer. Soon it disappeared as well. Niles was finally able to take a deep breath, which made him slightly dizzy.

"Here you go." He swallowed the big, bitter pills and washed them down with a bottle of water. A moment later he realized his mistake; he'd been careful all day not to drink too much. Logically, he knew he would have to use the bathroom eventually anyway. He just wanted the 'eventually' to be later instead of sooner. Drowsiness immediately began to set in. Niles knew he had to work fast.

"I need to… uhm, use the bathroom."

"Of course." Daphne helped him up and touched his sweaty back in the process. Niles tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation and the painkillers were helping him with it.

"I can do this alone. I just need you… to wait right outside. To help me back." He stammered.

"I don't think-" But Niles stopped her. In his drug-induced mind he almost felt like a superhero. At the moment he was certain he could tackle anything. Almost anything.

"Please. Give me this, all right? If you hear me crash to the ground… you can come in." She answered with a small smile and he knew he had won this smallest of fights. He made a mental note to thank her when all of this was over.

Niles was amused at how relieved Daphne was when he reappeared from the bathroom. The painkillers had successfully taken control over his body and his knees buckled. Maybe seeing Daphne worry her lips because of him helped, too.

"Now you can take me back to bed!" Niles grinned until he realized what he'd just said.

"That's what I'm planning to do." Daphne's arms were around his still naked back. At least the sweating had stopped. Cold was beginning to seep into his bones which made Niles long for his bed. The few steps into his bedroom were excruciating.

"You can sleep wherever you want," Niles told her as Daphne once again worried herself with his pants. Niles watched her, but the awkward feeling was less sharp. The pills dulled all of his emotions and just this once he was thankful for it.

"I have a guest room. I think."

"Don't worry about me, Dr. Crane."

"I will always worry about you, Daphne." She had already put the pjyama bottoms on him so the words hit her when she was buttoning the top part. His eyes were glassy, because he was tired and quite frankly somewhat high. Yet he lost himself there for a different reason; the reason was her. In that moment he knew that he really didn't blame her for what had happened. Break my arm or my leg, Niles thought, because the thing that mattered most was broken already: his heart. There was no way he could blame her for that pain. After all, she had no idea. All those thoughts circled around him as he watched his reflection in her flickering eyes. Sometimes, and it was one of these moments, he wondered what she saw when she looked at him.

"Right now let me worry about you, all right?" Her words broke the spell he seemed to have succumbed to under her intense glare. They settled deep inside of him and he felt himself nod. Gently, she pushed him down so he was lying on his back. Like a child waiting for a good night story. As tired as Niles felt, he didn't want to close his eyes just yet. Most of all he didn't want Daphne to leave him.

"Where will you go?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Crane?"

"When I'm asleep, where will you go?"

"I haven't thought about it yet. Didn't I just tell you not to worry?"

"I'm not worried," he told her, "I'm just wondering."

"Stop wondering and close your eyes."

"You could sleep here if you wanted to," Niles ignored her and sat back up, "Having lived with Maris, I always stick to my side. We only shared the bed once a year, mind you. I'm really good when it comes to sharing a bed."

"That's very kind of you. I think I'll use your guest room."

"Should you feel lonely… you know where to find me." Finally he closed his eyes. He didn't even notice the small smile that played around his lips. But Daphne was mesmerized by it. Her hand lingered over him as she watched him drift into sleep. Niles didn't know it, but he felt it. In his dream he felt her presence close and he kept telling her how she could never hurt him. Only it wasn't a dream; Daphne's eyes overflew with tears. She touched his arm, hoping it would comfort him. In the past she had often done this with elderly patients. After a moment, Niles relaxed as well.

"We're so much closer now," he mumbled in his sleep. Drawn by curiosity, Daphne moved closer. Their faces were mere inches apart and it felt at once familiar and strange. His warm breath was like a caress on her skin. "You should really call me Niles, you know." Daphne waited for more, but whatever he was dreaming about he no longer shared it with her. Her body a heavy weight, she sat by his side for a long while. She tried to fight her eyes from closing, but his gentle breathing was a lullaby she couldn't help but listen to. Daphne felt herself drift off, but it was too late to leave. So she slept by his side.

_TBC_


	6. Interlude I: A Deeper Shade

**A/N**: I'm truly sorry this story is taking so long. I hope you stick with me to the end. Wherever that may be (not that far away, I'm sure). Thanks, as always, to everyone who reviews. I'm very thankful you guys exist :)

* * *

Something woke Daphne up; either it was a strange noise or the two pearls of blue that were looking at her. She startled, mumbled something and quickly got up. She had fallen asleep on Dr. Crane's bed! She knew he wouldn't be able to follow her so she just fled the bedroom. Daphne stumbled down the stairs; her brain and her body were unable to find common ground just yet. Without thinking, she stormed into the kitchen and made coffee. Any task was a welcome distraction. There were many things one had to learn when becoming a physical therapist. One thing she had learned early on was never to grow too close to the patients. The reason of course was that many of her earlier patients had been old people who wouldn't be around much longer. Personal feelings, Daphne knew, had to be left at home, at the door or wherever. She had violated that rule. It wasn't so much that she had shared the bed with Dr. Crane; her feelings for him betrayed her.

Being responsible for his injuries filled her with an awkward sense of guilt. She had never imagined taking care of the young Dr. Crane. At least not like this. Now Daphne was unable to distance herself from her feelings towards him. He was some kind of fixture in her life. He was simply part of the package that was the Crane family. A little odd around the edges and stranger than any man she had ever met. Just thinking about his little idiosyncrasies made her smile. She had come to love that man – in a purely platonic way. At least that was what she had always believed. Oftentimes Daphne wasn't sure what she felt when it came to men. Naturally, she'd had a few relationships. Some of them had even been serious. They had left her heartbroken for a while, certainly, but her heart had never been shattered beyond repair. Something had always been missing. In the past she had often looked for the perfect man: gorgeous looks, brilliant sense of humor and a reasonable income. The older Daphne got, the more she realized how shallow that was. There was something else she was beginning to understand. Love didn't come to those who were looking; it came to those who were busy doing other things. Like taking care of a good friend.

Daphne's hands shook slightly as she poured coffee into a mug. It occurred to her that Dr. Crane most likely wanted a cup of coffee, too. She couldn't hide from him all day. As her fingers encircled the cup she remembered the previous night. Dr. Crane's skin had been so very warm and so soft. She sighed into her coffee and turned around to return upstairs. Her feet froze, her hands let go and coffee poured over her before the mug fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, Daphne!" Dr. Crane rushed to her side and she wanted to tell him to be careful because there were little puddles of hot coffee on the ground as well as broken fragments. Instead Daphne touched her tingling lips where the liquid had burnt her.

"Dr. Crane…" She got out. He tried to use both his hands to touch her face and to comfort her. Daphne didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. He furrowed his brows, he sighed and finally he just tilted his head and looked at her with his intense eyes. She had fled from them not so long ago.

"Are you alright, Daphne? I didn't mean to – to startle you like that." His right hand immediately came up again, but he remembered in time. It hovered in the air unused and useless.

"It's fine. It was- it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't! It was-" Suddenly he started giggling. Daphne started at him. When he began to laugh out loud, she wondered whether he had already taken his pain killers this morning.

"Why is that so funny?"

"You- you! And I!" The urge to slap him overwhelmed Daphne. Luckily, Dr. Crane slowly came back to his senses. His laughing subsided with a gurgling sound, but the smile stayed on his lips. Daphne felt herself relax even though she was still very aware of the mess on the ground. She wondered why it didn't freak him out.

"This," he motioned to his injuries, "happened because you startled me. And this," he began to laugh again as he pointed to the ground, "wouldn't have happened hadn't I surprised you." He grinned like a young boy and finally Daphne began to see the humor in this situation.

"Ow!" Niles' outcry ended the happy moment. He stared down at his naked foot and Daphne's eyes followed. She had wanted to warn him. Only then he had distracted her. She saw the little drops of blood mingle with the coffee. Somewhere in her mind she remembered that the younger Dr. Crane couldn't see blood. So Daphne immediately took hold of his upper body and dragged him away from the scene.

"Daphne, stop. All the blood…" his voice was fading, but Daphne had to make sure he wouldn't follow with his whole body.

"No matter what I do, you always end up in pain." Daphne said more to herself than to him. For a moment she thought she would lose him, because he became way too heavy. A second later she realized he had merely stopped; he was working against her. There was a chair nearby and she made him sit on it. Luckily he was wise enough not to look at his foot.

"The only thing that really hurts me is to see you in pain, Daphne." The words brought tears to her eyes. They sounded so unbelievably honest. How could he mean them after all of this? Without replying she fled once again. This time it was to the bathroom to get dressing material. Going through his cabinets distracted her for a short while. She knew she couldn't stay away too long. The blood would ruin everything if she didn't get it out right away. Once again she felt tears sting in her eyes. When she returned to the living room, Dr. Crane smiled at her. There was no anger on his face; a fact that baffled Daphne.

"Let's just get this cleaned up." She mumbled.

"Umh, Daphne…since we're on that subject… I'm- I was thinking- I haven't-"

"Just tell me, Dr. Crane."

"I'd like to take a bath," his face turned into a shade that reminded Daphne of tomatoes. Then again she wasn't sure she looked any different. "I-I-I need a shave, too." He gestured wildly around his face and tried to grin boyishly. Daphne knew all of this was her job. Usually she didn't mind at all. There was nothing special about the human body, really. Not when you'd seen them in every size and shape.

"I'll draw you a bath," Daphne told him without looking at him. She worried herself with quickly cleaning his foot. Luckily he had only cut himself on one of the fragments. The bleeding had stopped already, but she put a band-aid over the wound anyway. "In the meantime I have to wipe up all that blood."

"Sounds like a plan." The smile he gave her in return made Daphne melt. This was not going to end well. She just knew it.

_TBC_


	7. Interlude II: I Feel Your Voice

**A/N**: As always, a huge thank you to everyone who reads (and reviews!). This is almost the end. Yes, we've always made it. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the water filling the tub was the only noise when Daphne quickly helped Dr. Crane out of his clothes. She didn't look at his body and she tried not to make contact with his soft skin. It was easy enough to help him into the tub and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I've cleaned up that mess downstairs." Daphne told him without even meeting his eyes.

Gently she closed the bathroom door behind her and took a deep breath. This was only the first of many, many days. Suddenly she wasn't sure she was going to get through it. The thought of telling Dr. Crane that she was unable to do her duty and take care of him… she couldn't do that either. The smile he had just given her came to her mind. He was thankful for her being here. Daphne decided to put her feelings aside. Whatever they were. After all she'd never had thought of him in a romantic way before. So she wouldn't start doing it now.

Scrubbing away at the floor distracted Daphne. She felt drops of sweat on her forehead and on her back. There was nothing like physical work to make one forget about emotional turmoil. To Daphne's surprise, the blood came out very easily. For all she knew Dr. Crane had picked the flooring specifically for its unique character. After all, he did bleed a lot. Again she had to smile just because of him. And of course there he was back in her thoughts. Daphne stared at the clean floor and caught a glimpse of her shirt. It had a huge coffee stain on it that she knew would never come out now. In a moment of panic she realized that she only brought the one t-shirt to sleep in. Daphne decided to deal with that later. At first she had to take care of Dr. Crane.

The bathroom was foggy; Dr. Crane liked his bath hot. There was no other noise than the gentle swap of the water. It was hard to breathe for Daphne.

"Oh there you are." Dr. Crane wore nothing but a boyish smile. His face was reddish, but he looked relaxed and healthy. At least as long as Daphne ignored the arms that lay on either side of the tub.

"I-I… everything is clean again. No blood."

"Thank you, Daphne. You're an angel." Both startled and Dr. Crane covered it with an awkward giggle. "I mean thank you… for taking such good care of me and doing all of this."

"It's the least I can do." She preoccupied herself by folding a few towels. As she eventually turned to Niles she caught him looking at her with a questioning look. There was something he wanted to ask her; he just didn't know how to phrase it. Then she became aware of the slight stubble. He had mentioned shaving earlier. Once again her heart sped up. _Get a grip, girl!_ She told herself. Daphne put on a fake smile hoping Dr. Crane wouldn't be able to see through it. But she should have known better. He was always so perceptive; especially when it came to her. Sadness fell like a veil over his blue eyes and Daphne wanted nothing more than to push it away again. For all she knew he thought he had done something wrong. When the only person at fault was Daphne.

"If you feel all clean and ready, we can go over to… you know, shaving." She told him and put away the towels. It was her last moment of distraction.

"I hope you remember I'm a man. Only spot that needs shaving is my face." Dr. Crane's attempt at humor did not help in the least.

"I do know you're a man." Daphne mumbled as she assembled all the necessary tools for shaving. She had shaved men before. It was just another task her job required. If only she could see herself as his caretaker and not as… what did she consider herself to be? A friend, definitely. But she was wondering if her feelings weren't deeper. Maybe her platonic love was for him was merely the tip of the iceberg. Judging from her beating heart, she knew it had to be more. Something deeper and stronger.

"Do you want me to get out of the tub or…?"

"We forgot your hair, Dr. Crane."

"I thought that's what shaving is for."

"The hair on your head."

Instead of an answer he just looked at her. He wasn't known for cracking jokes and this situation was anything but funny. At least, Daphne thought as she applied shampoo in his soft hair (everything about him was just so incredibly soft), he probably didn't have the same inappropriate thoughts she had. Suddenly she remembered something and chuckled.

"Why is my hair funny?"

"It's not your hair, Dr. Crane. Have you ever seen _Out of Africa_?"

"If it's based on Karen Blixen's story then I have read the book."

"Well, you see in the movie there's this scene where Robert Redford washes Meryl Streep's hair."

"So I'm Meryl Streep?" Daphne chuckled again. The air around them seemed to much lighter all of a sudden and she wanted to hang on to it.

"They also recite some kind of poem. I don't remember it well enough. I could sing you one of the songs me brother used to sing! Hm, but how about we shake it up a bit and you sing me a song? You have such a beautiful voice, Dr. Crane." Moments passed without him making a sound and Daphne felt bad for even suggesting something as silly as that. Then suddenly he started humming and she felt it in her fingertips that where massaging his head.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you heart and soul," he sang softly, unafraid. The memories the words carried brought tears to Daphne's eyes. They were back in his kitchen chopping vegetables together. A carefree set of friends; one helping the other. Just like now. Had he picked that song now to remind her of that moment? If she dug deep, Daphne would be able to recall the soft stings of discomfort she'd felt that night. Back then she hadn't been able to identify it as jealousy. Other women didn't seem to notice (and she cringed knowing she was one of them) how wonderful Dr. Niles Crane was.

"Heart and soul, I begged to be adored. Lost control, and tumbled overboard," Daphne sighed; she knew that feeling all too well. She found herself humming along to his wonderful voice. It touched her deeply and was everywhere; his voice travelled from her fingertips right to her heart. Her soul. Gently she tipped his head back so she could rinse out the shampoo. To her surprise he didn't even stop singing. Not until they were done.

"Thank you, Daphne." Dr. Crane looked like a small, lost boy; unbearably cute and almost shy.

"No, thank you. For the entertainment." This time Daphne didn't let herself think or be distracted. Before either of them could react she put the shaving cream on Dr. Crane's face. The white cream made his eyes sparkle even brighter.

"I won't be able to sing for you." He told her in a mumbling voice.

"It'll be fine." Daphne said and gently applied the razor on his skin. Their breathing synchronized and his eyes followed her every movement. Once in a while a drop of water fell from his hair and back into the tub. The quietness hurt in her ears, because she could almost hear her heart. Or was that his?

"Sing, Daphne. Please." He mumbled when she rinsed out the razor. Daphne took a deep breath and the words tumbled out like apples from a basket. The melody was still in her ears and on her tongue; it was the only song that made sense.

"Heart and soul," she sang, "I fell in love with you. Heart and soul…" and her mind blanked. She couldn't remember the lyrics anymore. Dr. Crane looked at her expectantly. Whether he wanted her to go on singing or shaving him was unclear to her. The song however begged to be continued. As she continued with her work, she simply hummed along. But Dr. Crane was still looking at her like he was waiting for something.

"Heart and soul, you captured me whole," she made up and grinned at him daringly, "heart and soul, I wanna kiss your lips." Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she'd just let slip. It was the truth; she just hadn't meant to say it to him.

"Silly me," she quickly said, "I don't remember the lyrics. We're almost done." Daphne finished him up quickly. She had to get out of the bathroom. Even if it was only for a short time, but she had to get away from him. Daphne needed to catch her breath. Make up her mind. Get a grip. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. Dr. Crane didn't say a single word. He looked at her as if she'd just shattered his whole world. Or restored his faith in it. She was no longer sure of anything; except that she needed some air.

"Let me help you out." Daphne whispered. She made sure to not touch him or look at him as she helped him into the bathrobe. He still didn't say a word. Not even a thank you. This wasn't like him, but she was too scared to ask what was wrong.

"I think it would be best if I just made you some breakfast. We can worry about… clothes later. All right?" She didn't wait for his answer and instead just ushered him out the door. She helped him downstairs where she turned on the TV. She knew he didn't care much for it, but his silence freaked her out and she wasn't sure he would answer her if she were to ask him what he wanted to do. Part of her was worried he actually had an answer – and she wasn't ready to hear it just yet.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Daphne left him alone and as she walked away from him, she felt his eyes on her back. Once in the kitchen, Daphne felt tears in her eyes. Her heart was beating too fast and out of rhythm. It was as clear as day now. Each and every piece fell into his rightful place. She had feelings for Dr. Crane. Strong, awkward and inappropriate feelings that she couldn't tell anyone about.

And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse…

"Daphne?" The first word he chose to say after being quiet so long and it was laced with so much concern that she just wanted to hide herself away from him.

They did.

_TBC_


	8. The Heart You Break

**A/N**: As always thank you all for reading and reviewing! And I'm happy to announce that there's only one more chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Niles had always been a fast learner. So he didn't have any trouble turning off the TV. He knew he would be able to swing open the kitchen door all by himself and it wouldn't hurt. What did hurt him however was the sight of Daphne.

"Daphne?" He said; of course he hadn't meant to startle her – again. But she quickly turned around to him with her hand over her heart. As if there was an unbearable pain in it that she couldn't stop. After a moment he noticed something else: there were tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked and took a step towards her. Her actions had left him completely baffled. Only this morning he'd found himself in the most wonderful of dreams. In it Daphne had been by his side. Then he'd woken up and to his greatest surprise she'd been there for real. Right next to him in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Niles had spent minutes, maybe hours just watching her sleep. His brain had concocted several scenarios in which this was the most normal thing on earth. Seeing her next to him, he'd known how right it was. He wanted this to be the ordinary thing. He wanted to be the man who walked into the kitchen and ask the woman he loved why she was crying. Then again he wanted the woman he loved to be happy – so she never had to cry.

"Nothing, Dr. Crane. Do you need something?" Her eyes were swimming and Niles knew there was nothing he could do. His injuries had turned him into a caricature of a man.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong." He told her in a moment of braveness. He was so distracted by his feelings of rage that he didn't ponder his words before he said them. His answer surprised Daphne. He could see it in her eyes.

"It's just," she turned away from him and Niles just knew that it was because she was about to tell him some lie, "I feel so guilty. Please don't tell me it's fine. It's not."

"But," she shot him an angry glare, "it was an accident. Was it your fault? Well, yeah, maybe. Probably." He added when her eyes narrowed.

"I thought there were no accidents."

"Well, if it was your plan to injure me so that you could take care of me, you succeeded." Niles said jokingly, so he wasn't prepared for the shocked look on her face.

"You didn't want me to fall, did you?" He asked in a high voice.

"No!" Daphne answered quickly. Too quickly. "I did not want you to get hurt. But I really like taking care of you." She finished in a gentle voice.

"You- you do?" Niles wasn't sure if this was happening for real. And as soon as the first joy receded, Niles realized that something didn't quite add up. She'd fled from the bedroom this morning. She hadn't wanted to stay with him in the bathroom and she always made sure she wasn't touching him more than was strictly necessary. In his book that meant something different: she was repulsed by him. And all she wanted was to get it over with. This was just her sparing his feelings. A sad smile spread on his face when he concluded all that.

"Thank you, Daphne. I- I really appreciate everything you do for me." He almost told her that his fall had been her fault. But for a completely different reason. _I'm always thinking about you_, Niles thought without taking his eyes off of her. There was nothing in her expression to give away her thoughts.

"How about we go see your brother and father today? Would you like that?"

"Sure," Niles said even though he couldn't care less. The reason he showed up at his brother's apartment on a daily basis was because of her. Naturally she didn't know that. "That's a nice idea. Maybe we could have some coffee at Nervosa." Daphne gave him a bright smile that almost made him forget the tears she'd shed only moments ago.

"I just-" Daphne's face fell suddenly; a sense of despair settled on her cheeks and turned them a pale shade. "I just need a moment, Dr. Crane. Then I'll help you get dressed. Maybe… maybe you can pick something for yourself. I'll be right with you." Each and every one of his instincts told him not to leave her alone at that moment. There was something so sad and lonely about her that drew him towards her. At the same time she shied away from him, not ready to share whatever ailed her. He remembered the moment when she'd woken up that morning. In the midst of her surprise there had been a spark of happiness; he was sure of it. Then she'd woken up fully and panicked. Why he remembered that particular moment he wasn't sure. But he knew he had to leave her alone. No matter how much it tore at his heart.

"You know where to find me." Niles hoped she got the message. Hoped she knew she could tell him everything anytime. Carefully he pushed the kitchen door open with his foot and left her standing there. As the door swung close for the last time he stopped, retraced his last steps. Something clattered in the kitchen, but it didn't break. The sound that followed was even worse: crying. Niles closed his eyes in pain for a moment before he slowly walked away.

Despite his great collection of clothing, Niles had to no problem picking the right outfit for the day. Actually taking the pieces from his closet was much more complicated. But he wanted to try it. Maybe Daphne was so upset because he couldn't do anything by himself. He needed to show her that he could. He carefully wiggled the fingers on his right hand. After all it was only a sprain. The pain darted through his body, but he didn't stop. When he felt like the pain was under control he reached for a shirt. He closed his fingers around it and it hurt less this time. The little task left him exhausted. This was not going to work. Not yet. With the shirt still in his hand, he sat down on his bed and just waited. He couldn't tell for how long, but when Daphne finally walked in he could still see the remnants of her tears on her face. It took all his willpower not to comment. Instead he smiled at her.

"I managed to pick up this shirt."

"I'm proud of you, Dr. Crane," Daphne said without any emotion in her voice. She quickly gathered his underwear and a pair of pants. She didn't even ask him what he wanted to wear. "I'll need your help. Stand up, please." Niles did as he was told. The bathrobe fell to the ground and the exposure made him shiver. But Daphne didn't waste any time. She quickly put the undergarment on him and he hoped and prayed to everything on earth that his body wouldn't show any reactions. As soon as she zipped up his pants, he let out a deep breath.

"The shirt won't be as easy." Daphne told him. They'd been through this the night before and so he nodded. He knew there would be pain, no matter how careful she was. But she was gentle. The rush from a few minutes ago was completely gone. He winced when she lightly twisted his arm. He wanted to make a joke about going out naked, but the atmosphere stopped him. Something was wrong and no humor would cure this. Honesty, however, might.

"Your shirt is dirty." Niles observed when Daphne buttoned the shirt.

"I know." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"If I recall correctly, it is my fault."

"Dr. Crane, I don't want us to go one blaming each other for things we didn't do on purpose. Please." She was almost done buttoning the shirt when Niles caught a whiff of her hair. He inhaled deeply and completely missed her head coming up. His chin collided with it and both winced. Neither laughed, neither said anything. They just stared at each other. It seemed as if they were out to cause each other all kinds of bruises. Even though neither of them knew that no physical pain was a match for what they were going through emotionally.

"You don't want me to say it." Niles reminded her quietly.

"I can read it in your eyes." Daphne told him with a smile. It reminded him of the sun fighting its way through a gray sky. It filled him with so many emotions that his lips curled up in a smile as well. But there was something else; an inkling so strong that he couldn't ignore it. Not when she was this close to him. He recalled every time her hands had touched him; whether by accident or by choice, it didn't matter. He thought of every moment she had looked at him like that (not too often). Once again he was falling. The memory his brain had suppressed returned to him in an instant; him thinking about while dusting his books and then she'd been there in the sun and his knees had buckled. She was constantly making him fall – literally, figuratively. He was falling and he wanted to take her with him.

Niles leaned in and he couldn't tell whether she was moving towards or away from him. His lips found hers. It was the softest touch he'd ever felt. Their closed lips fit as if they belonged together. There was no passion, there was no going further than this. It was just this; a soft touch of a flower in winter. Not quite ready to bloom, yet growing somewhere deep down.

"I'm sorry." He said when he took his lips away from hers.

"Don't," she said and there were new tears in her eyes. But Daphne surprised him when she didn't move away. She didn't slap his face (like Maris had once), she didn't run away (like she'd done that morning) and the tears didn't fall. No, instead she leaned forward without hesitation and captured his lips again.

_This isn't real_, Niles told himself, and when he opened his eyes (when had he closed them? He wondered), he couldn't believe what he saw there.

_TBC_


	9. Brighter Than the Stars

**A/N**: And for the last time: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Like I promised, this is the last part – and it's disgustingly short and sweet. I hope you let me know one last time what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Happiness. Bliss. Those were the words that sprang to Niles' mind when he saw Daphne's beautiful eyes. All the sadness, all the guilt seemed to have been washed away by this kiss. _So maybe… this is real after all._ How he wished he could use his hands. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. Her beautiful, long hair. He had waited so long to touch it, to be allowed to touch it, and now he couldn't even do it.

"What's the matter? Did I – was this too much?"

"No, no, no. I just – I wish I could, you know… touch you." Niles admitted. It sounded stupid outside of his head. But Daphne smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"There'll be time for that later. When you're healed."

"I feel healed already." Daphne giggled and Niles thought he couldn't possibly be happier.

"I'm so glad to see you smile again." He told her honestly.

"I was so scared you might tell me to leave. I didn't know how to deal with these… feelings for you." Daphne admitted.

"You can't believe how happy these words make me."

"My misery makes you happy?"

"No," he smiled at her. His fingers itched wanting to touch her. He couldn't accept this. He used his less injured hand, the one that was only sprained. It hurt, but not touching her hurt even worse. His fingertips reached for her face. This was the best feeling in the world. Every other pain seemed to disappear for a second. When she started smiling softly at him, he thought he could start flying.

"No," he said again, his voice breaking, "your misery doesn't make me happy. You having feelings for me makes me happy." Gently she took his hand away from her face. Her lips found his again and Niles knew that he never wanted to taste anything else again. Only her lips on his, because it was what heaven must taste like.

"Still want to go see my brother and father?" Niles asked in between kisses. He wanted to stay here with her. They'd just found each other and he wasn't ready to share her with anyone. Not even his family.

"I'm afraid we have to," Daphne told him and she sounded disappointed, "I promised your brother I wouldn't neglect my work with your father."

"But," Niles began and Daphne stopped him by putting a finger on his lips, "No buts. I promised." Reluctantly, Niles nodded. He didn't want her to break a promise for him. After all they had all the time in the world. It would be a while until he no longer needed her help around here. They would continue to live together. After her work was done, she would return home with him. It had a nice ring to it. Maybe after all of this was done, she never wanted to leave again. It left a warm feeling in his stomach. Niles knew he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. He just wasn't sure she was ready yet. So he kept it to himself – until he was certain her answer would be yes.

"You're right. I know you're right." Niles told her instead. She was putting shoes on him.

"That must be new for you," she giggled.

"What?"

"That someone else can be right." Daphne grinned at him.

"Oh, as long as it's you, I don't mind."

"You always say the sweetest things, Dr. Crane." Niles cringed.

"Why do you still call me that?" Immediately, Daphne blushed.

"I'm just so used to it – Niles. It feels weird." She laughed.

"Well, if you continue to call me Dr. Crane, I'll have to refer to you as Ms Moon."

"Oh, you wouldn't!"

"I would."

"I'll call you Niles. I love calling you Niles. And should I ever forget," her face was suddenly much closer to his. She was so close he lost himself in her eyes. They were bright. Brighter than the sun, the stars and the moon combined.

"You just remind me with a kiss." And Niles decided she needed just a little reminder right there and then.

She didn't complain.

**THE END**


End file.
